


Vampire Myth

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It still shocks me that I still think of vampires in a cultural definition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Myth

The rain fell hard on Forks that day. They had decided to stay in for the day, despite Renesme's begging. Bella sat on the window seat, re-reading 'Dracula'. She marked her page, letting the book rest on her knees. Bella became lost in thought as she watched the rain pound on the glass. She jumped when Edward rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"If you keep thinking so hard your brain will explode."

"I've been a vampire for what? 15 years?" She paused as Edward nodded. "It still shocks me that I still think of vampires in a cultural definition." Bella haulted again, waiting for any sort of response from her husband, but got nothing. "Like how I can see my reflection in the window. I _know_ I'll always see it, despite the myths. But... I'm still waiting for the day when I won't."

Edward chuckled and kissed her brunette hair. He motioned for Bella to scoot forward, and he sat down behind her and began to braid her hair. "Oh my sweet Bella." He whispered. "I'm so happy that you'll always be you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
